Sky Kru
by JessiePie6
Summary: "They didn't want to see kids being locked up because they were born, because they wanted to tell the truth, because they needed medical supplies. They didn't want their people to make decisions like killing their own husband, their friend, their boyfriend or killing three hundred people repetitively so others could survive. They didn't want to see war again." (All Characters)


**I have no clue where this came from…**

* * *

Sky Kru, everyone feared the Sky Kru. They feared them due to the annihilation of the feared Mountain men. I sat back and watched everything happen and never did a thing. They then became feared by all when they obliterated the city of light.

They took care of the City when a few of Sky Kru meet up with the one who walked away from them the year prior. I'm not sure of the details that went down because I was lurking in the shadows, they couldn't see me. The only thing I know, there was a death of one of their old chancellors.

The grounders had in fighting but they never veered into the Sky Krus territory.

The blonde, the "Princess", Clarke; she never explained to her people where she went, what happened on her path and whom she meet, she never told them because she thought it was personal. They never pushed her, they probably should have but they never did, they didn't want her to leave again… but the world for them was expanding.

Clarke was never normal after they landed on the ground. I knew this because I saw her on The Ark. I saw all of them on the Ark, she learned from them but they tried to change on the ground… they did, but the next generation, not so much.

They all left the world eventually with this huge… ego for their people. Bellamy was one of the first, the rebel, the one who did care, the one who never searched for Clarke. Of course this was ten years down the line.

What I saw during those ten years was advancements. They were trying to civilize the government structure since they were slowly expanding in new life. That was what always came first. None of them wanted laws set in place, but they knew eventually their structure would change. They kept the council but eliminated one person essentially having veto power. It would have to be a decision made as a community, made as one.

I will say they all never wanted to see people being killed or imprisoned because of survival. They didn't want to see kids being locked up because they were born, because they wanted to tell the truth, because they needed medical supplies. They didn't want their people to make decisions like killing their own husband, their friend, their boyfriend or killing three hundred people repetitively so others could survive. They didn't want to see war again.

The sky people in those eleven years changed dramatically. Who they were before, they weren't them anymore. The sister who wanted to be a grounder eventually found her people and so did the grounder who wanted to be anything but a grounder. They found their place among Octavia's original people of course after Octavia admitted to the fact that her people did change. They spent those ten years advising the council, they spent it trying to build a family. Octavia still held a grudge for being locked up for being born but none of them blamed her, they understood the Ark made them into human beings that probably didn't deserve to survive… well all but Monty, Monty always deserved to live.

Those ten years Raven and Wick always bickered. Always.

The stubborn doctor and the man who changed so so much, stayed side by side through those ten years. They always would stay side by side, he owed it to her and she didn't mind at all. Clarke wasn't pleased with the idea of those two for a while because she heard of what happened on the ark and on the ground. Even when she was first reunited with her mother she found a trust in Kane. She was mainly pissed that she found out they were involved through Raven a few days after the city of light.

They were all back at Camp Jaha and Clarke and Raven were having a few drinks. Raven was chatting with her, mainly because she was curious of what Clarke saw. Clarke did let a bit slip but only to her. She stood to leave and Raven had to know. "Where ya goin Clarke?"

"To Medical, to see my mom."

"Wait, did the guard shift just switched?"

She rasied an eyebrow. "I Think."

"Then you'll want to avoid Medical."

"Why?"

"Because Abby and Kane will be going at it. Octavia and I found out the hard way when we walked in on them more then once." Nobody could tell what was going on with Clarke at that moment. Clarke had grabbed Raven and started to drag her. "Clarke, Where are we going?"

"To medical." At that instant she saw Octavia walked by and less to Octavia's knowledge Clarke took hold of her and pulled her along with raven "And I'm not going alone"

Octavia noticed where they were going and she yelled "Noooo!"

Bellamy and Clarke through the ten years was difficult. I didn't want to know what was going on but I do know when Bellamy walked off at the end of the ten years, he left a son behind.

Ten years was a long time, eventually the grounders in fighting stopped. There was a truce of some sort through every one and eventually people started to head off into their own directions to make other settlements.

They never knew for sure what happened to Bellamy, search parties were sent but they never found him. I could say he was ambushed by a tribe that claimed to be from space and since he was a survivor from the ark they wanted to punish him for what his ancestors did to theirs. They were the thirteenth.

The main group never strayed far from each other but Clarke was disappointed when her Mother and Marcus stepped down because that meant she would need to take over or someone would and that was when they got a true counsel going. To Clarke it meant a little less time with her son. To Abby it meant she got to spend time with her grandson and Clarke was willing to say that her son got to spend time with his grandfather as well. But to Clarkes son it meant he could go play with his cousins and friends.

Seemingly everything was falling into place over the years and then the next generation started to take over. A long time later Raven was the last of them left and she wanted to tell them their story, even if they heard it before. She truly wanted them to know what this town was built on. She knew no one would want anything to happen again. Raven knew if Octavia or Lincoln was here they would glare at all of them. She knew if Clarke was here she would look at her own son with disappointment, like her mother once did to her. She knew Bellamey would tell them to think of the out come, what would happen to them if they went through with this. She knew Abby would argue with them, Kane would plea for them to choose another path. They were going to war with the thirteenth and I would intervene.

But I don't exist in this world because so many years ago, whom would have been my Grandfather died at a stake, he was tied up, a knife slide into his heart by his love. I would have been on that very council hoping not to repeat history. But I disappear because I was a path that never happened. The choice was up to them…

* * *

**Like I said I have no clue where this came from, I'm not even sure if this makes sense since it's 3am at the moment but yeah here's something**.

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
